


两面人生

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 脑洞：这是一个因为伊邪那岐和驯服木遁造成的高热的折磨中，斑带着与柱间的羁绊，拉扯着2个人徘徊在现实与梦幻的边缘，不断重复着终结谷那一天的故事。致敬《一日囚》两个人没有说开的话，没有做完的事，在日复一日的重来中逐渐释然。----------------------------------------------------一共规划了9章。但是就是想不好怎么开头。柱间与斑的是我的白月光。为了这一篇准备了很久。（但是还是写不好开头 /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~）于是先写好终章的初稿，以后慢慢倒着写完开头再一起修。所谓以终为始就是这样了。惭愧的拜谢。感谢阅读。-----------------------------------------
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 4





	两面人生

终章 爱别离

“斑！”

察觉须佐巨人的一瞬间的凝滞停歇，柱间同时收敛了杀气。

巨大的木人与须佐巨人双双静止，没了源源不断的查克拉供应两个力量的实体造物逐渐凝固，解体，化作破片。

原本高踞巨人额头上的斑，踏着查克拉的余波飘然落地。

查克拉实体的碎片在他的身边纷然崩离，一片片的如同飞扬的樱花散失在沉沉的夜空中。

柱间抛下木人从高空一跃而下。

斑的目光怔然不动，追寻着柱间的身影。

柱间的长发流畅的散在风中，闪着荧光的须佐碎片从他的发间穿梭而过。

斑觉得自己似乎看到了星辰在柱间发上身侧一闪而过，和他背后摇曳的黯淡星空化为一体。

终于，到了要结束的时候。

柱间赶到斑的面前，一丈之地的距离，站立。

两个人静静的注视着彼此。

暮色的风缠绕在两人之间，带起两人的发丝相碰缠绕又各自分开垂落。

”斑，我们一定得这样吗？” 

“当然。”

“斑？”

“已经发生的事不会改变。这双眼能看到的是未来。”

现在，并立在这里的他们已走完了过去的所有。伫立于名为现在的结点上。

过去所有的因果收束在脚下，未来无数的可能性如同影子铺陈在他们的四周。

“柱间。” 斑轻声呼唤。手中的双刃落地，铿锵作响。

至少现在，他们可以在这个唯一的时间停滞的地方，罢酒共饮，举杯望月。

柱间一步一步朝着斑走去。

跨过的是生与死的界限，时间与空间的隔阂。

他从怀中掏出一壶清酿一套杯碟，布开一个小小的酒局，属于2个人的酒局。

斑微微一下，在他的身侧坐定。2人互相斟满酒杯。第一杯，一饮而尽。

抬头望月，月在中天。

“如果每天都能这样就好了。和斑切磋，然后共饮共话。斑说说你的理想。我说说咱们的木叶。”

斑倒了第二杯，浅酌着。他的脸藏在袖子里，低低的笑出声。

一双上挑的眼尾带上了些许的酒意红晕，印在杯盏里。

月光荡漾在水中，映着一双柔和的眉眼。

柱间竟然是看的凝住了。“斑。” 名字的呼唤无意的自发的流出了他的唇舌。

就好像他已经于过往的生命中无数次的充满意志的高声呼唤那样。

斑回过头。眼角的笑意漫过脸颊。

“柱间。取舍。记得么。我和你说过的。世间最难两全其美。所求十九，所得一二已是难得。

即使是你这般强大，能守住最看重的事情就是幸福了。”

斑慢慢的饮完杯中液体。空荡荡的杯盏里，残留一点杯底，在斑的指尖微微晃动。残酒映了月光，到好像是称了几颗散开的珍珠在杯中互相追逐往复流动不息不止。

“你最看重的是什么呢，柱间？”

斑侧过脸看向柱间的方向。

柱间闻声抬头，正好与斑的视线相碰。

两个人的目光彼此纠结了一瞬间，再相互错开。

斑抬头看向穹顶的月亮。

柱间看着月光笼罩在斑身上影影绰绰的落下一片清辉。

斑深色的外衣和黑色的头发，融进了深蓝色的夜幕里。微亮的月华是隔开现实和幻想的纱。

柱间看着月光笼罩的斑，他迟迟没有回答斑的问话。

一个疑虑在柱间的心里腾起。

斑好端端的在这里，为什么他的眼里看去斑似乎要消散在这如水的月光里了。

“斑。” 柱间迟缓的开口。

”最重要的东西，是你和我一起梦想的...”

“木叶。” 也许是等的久了，斑脱口而出的词语刚好和柱间的话构成了一个完整的句子。

他为柱间倒上新的一杯，然后举杯等待柱间为自己倒满。

”梦想吗？”

斑的话好似一阵沉吟，又好像是在对柱间说。

“你真正的梦想又是什么呢？” 斑的眼神从酒盏上掠过，再次望向天空。月华如水。是斑视线聚集的方向。

很久没有这样和斑说话了。

柱间这样从容不迫的凝视着斑的脸也是许久之前的事了。

柱间看着斑，并不觉得自己需要回答。 斑的上眼微微的弯起，原本大而修长的眼眸显出少年的圆润感。

月华为这双黑眸镀上了一层光辉。里面点点的光彩，好像流逝岁月里那些年少的好奇、青年的惊讶，成年后的热情与动心。

奇异的热流在柱间的心中升起，缓缓的涌动。

柱间落在斑身上的目光好像有了实体。热切和温情的视线缠绕在斑的身上。好像有重量一般，在斑的肩头层层叠叠的堆积起来。

”柱间？”

斑等着身边的挚友的回答，却久久无声。斑不禁转身出声询问起来。

这一瞬间，他看到了柱间眼里的从未有过的灼热。

“柱间，” 斑略带催促的唤了一声名字。

在斑开口前，柱间的身体自动自发的挪动了一下。他伸手盖住了斑的双眼。

挡住了那双空灵的映着月的眼眸。

“对我来说，最重要的是有你的木叶。”

柱间郑重的开口。他没有注意到自己声音里不是以往的笃定而是带着一丝不易察觉的祈愿。

斑覆上了柱间的手背。他的微热干燥的手心与柱间的散发着灼人热量的手背相贴。

“不行的。柱间。你只能选一个。我和木叶。”

“为什么呢。” 柱间执着的维持着这个动作，阻止斑拿开他的手。好像一个仪式，只要这样做，就可以避免命运做出不可撤回的宣告。

“因为你已经做了选择啊，柱间。”

柱间浑身一震，挡在斑眼前的手僵住了。如同一支在寒风中震颤的枯枝。不知所依。

斑轻轻的笑了，他拿下柱间的手，将两只大手都握在掌中。转身来认真的看进柱间的眼睛。

“不只是你。我也做了我的选择。”

他诚恳的看向柱间，目光在柱间的脸上逡巡。留恋的绕过英挺的眉，刚毅的下颌，扫过宽阔的肩膀，健硕的胸口。最后折返回去，停留在柱间温厚的嘴唇上。

柱间看见斑的目光微微闪动，然后拉着柱间的手覆盖在斑的胸前。

“你是唯一与我匹敌的对手。”

与你全力的战斗，是世界与我我最好的礼物。”

片刻之后，斑抚上了柱间的脸颊。

“别哭。”

柱间不知道何时落泪，泪珠好像有了独立意志一样滚过脸侧。打湿了斑唯一的于相触的手指。

柱间从脸颊上摘下斑的手，握紧在手中。 他们互相拉着对方的手。

斑笑了一下试着放开手抽回自己的胳膊，“这样执手相看怼着流泪，也太不像样子了。”

柱间犹豫着，闻听这句话仿佛破开了什么禁锢。他的身体用力一扑拥抱着面前的身体。

他在斑的身上摸索着，感受和记忆力一样刚劲有力的双手，强健的双臂，孕育着碾压性的身躯。

柱间的双臂落在斑的背后，激起一阵战栗。斑条件反射般随即发力挣开。柱间感受到反击跟着加了力道，压住斑的上臂和肩膀。

“别。斑，忍耐一下，忍耐一下。就当是为了我。”

柱间拥着斑。他的额头压在斑飞扬四散的头发上。硬挺翘立的头发触在皮肤上是柔韧的软，在柱间的面孔旁轻柔的环绕着。带着主人淡淡的草药的味道。

和斑给他的印象一摸一样，坚强锋利又温软柔和。

“你要走了么。今天之后，你到底要去哪里呢。告诉我吧。我可以和你一起去的。”

良久的沉默，斑的双臂默默的攀上柱间的背后。

他的额头倚在柱间的肩膀上。

“这是我一个人才能到达的地方。是我自己的职责和必须完成的事。”

“柱间，你的理想和希望在这里。”

“你所寄望的东西都在这里。你将得到世间所有的圆满，我要寻到我的道路。找到了才能完成我们最初的梦想。

不能有更好的安排了。”

“不”， 柱间的拥抱更加的收紧。“我的寄望里有你。而你已经不在这里了。永远不会圆满了。”

点点滴滴的眼泪染在斑的额发和肩头。

“柱间啊。你不是已经告诉过我么。“ 

”自古情义两难全。美玉雕梁亦蒙尘。

镜中红颜悲白发，

城外浓华又一春“

这是木叶忍村新立第一年的初笔时，柱间写给斑的小令。

他记得这是看见斑在白雪中身着红衫，光华胜梅，所以拆解了牡丹诗做的戏语。

他还记得斑看了以后，怆然变色，嗔怒说为何要在初春祈愿之时做此空负韶华之语呢。

谁料到，到如今，“可怜韩令功成后，辜负秾华过此身。” 竟是写给了自己。

*直译：韩令尽管功成名就，钟鸣鼎食，可这样拒绝牡丹花的度过一生，滋味未免平淡。

柱间眼里带泪又大笑起来。

“你总是比我看得远看的透。” 柱间松开一只手在斑的眼睛上轻轻抚摸。“是这双能看破未来的眼睛，要带你去我不能触及的地方么。”

宇智波的眼睛。倒转死生，破运许命。

柱间在斑的眼睛上流连。最后额头与斑的额头相抵，眼睛贴在斑的眼睛上。双方的瞳孔彼此在没有距离，直视进对方的灵魂。

呼吸交错在在一起。

“斑，如此良辰美景，佳人无双，你也送一首堪命词给我吧。” 

斑闻言大睁着双目，定定的看着柱间的笑容。

是他所喜欢的，爽朗而坚毅的样子。

他忽然下了决心。伸展在柱间身后的手，一笔一划的掠过柱间的背后。一字一词落笔成文。

柱间随着斑的指锋默默念诵，

“天上白玉京，十二楼五城。仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。

误逐世间乐，颇穷理乱情。九十六圣君，浮云挂空名。

天地赌一掷，未能忘战争。”

柱间绷紧了背后的肌肉,正欲起身。被斑的手臂施力继续完成整首词。最后一字落笔后，斑推开柱间卓然而起。

从解带后抽出短刃，在月下翩然舞剑。

柱间同时取出一只千本，击壶而歌。

“试涉霸王略，将期轩冕荣。

时命乃大谬，弃之海上行。学剑翻自哂，为文竟何成。剑非万人敌，文窃四海声。” *

一曲舞毕。斑站在原地，目光落在柱间身上。背后月落西下，斑单手持刃，长身独立，在月光里身姿摇曳，飘摇欲飞。

他的眼睛里乘着整个世界的黑暗的重量，肩头发尾洒满明澈的月光。

他就站在那里，好像孤注一掷的从地狱深处返回，就是为了亲口诉说一句话。

“柱间。” 他开口，暗哑的音色里是一世深情。

柱间回应他的是落在唇间，面颊和咽喉的吻。

“斑。”

他们彼此呼唤着名字，用力的拥抱彼此，让隔绝彼此的空间和障碍都化作乌有。

从别后,忆相逢,几回魂梦与君同。 今宵剩把银釭照,相逢犹恐是梦中。

黎明时分，日光小心翼翼的攀上地平，不敢惊扰离人的私语。迟缓间，第一缕阳光破开稀薄的晨雾。

在树下一人沉沉而眠。不甚明亮的光芒扰乱了深眠人的清梦。

柱间迟疑着，不忍睁眼。

雾气浸染，衣摆微湿，一身长衫整齐的束在腰间。

臂弯里昨夜的灼热的温度已消散。肩头落下的泪干涸，被露水重重点湿、层层叠叠的水痕中寻不到痕迹。

树下的一双盏，一对箸，是唯一留下的记忆。

两只并立的酒杯里，尚有半盏残酒。落花点点，深红色的花瓣如同杜鹃的血泪，在杯中沉浮。

在树林的背后，太阳缓缓的爬上树梢。

秋意正浓，

红叶绿枝交相映，霜华雨露洗练过的金色落叶铺就的路径在橙色的晨光下闪烁着光华。

柱间低头看去，木叶的火影岩在缠绕的晨雾与炊烟中恍然可见。

薄雾散去，身后一条小路绵延远去。路上花落叶折，依稀有脚步踏过的痕迹。

一啄一饮谁堪共。帘幕霜华重。

幽梦今宵何许、与君同。

从今后，把臂同游与谁共？ *虞美人·飞梁石径关山路 被我瞎改的

柱间又禁不住落下泪来。

一阵风温柔的掠过，带走了眼角的酸涩。

耳边是昨夜何人沉迷间最后的话语，“我们还会相见的。还会再见一次。”

高升的太阳扫过树荫，温暖的阳光和迷离间的耳语一起暖热了柱间的身体。

柱间安心起来，高举双手用力做了几个拉伸，舒展有些僵硬的筋骨。

蜷瑟的腰背拔开。他站在那里好像原地伸展的生出一株青松。

该回去了，木叶的事还需要他的努力。

在未来的一个时候，他有一个约要赴。在那之前，很多事要做。

千万不能被斑的梦想超过。毕竟，他从来都是赢了斑的那一个。

在遥远的土之国与火之国的边界。

地下洞穴中，真正的宇智波斑睁开了双眼。

白翳覆盖在右侧的眼睛上。

他左右移动双眼，适应着单侧的视野。

因为久久的卧床而变得僵硬而些许萎缩的手臂，抚上胸口。

那里，来自柱间的种子已经稳定的生根。

通向永恒的未来的梦想在面前轰然开启。

这一次，斑会赢得全部的胜利。而柱间已经赢得了他。

“柱间。” 斑低语着，轻轻吻过手指，那里曾经有柱间为他编制的草环。

\------------------------------------

* 李白的诗词。这首词略为李白的自传，挺好懂的就不抄百度了。看看李白的经历，尤其是想到李白的传说中结局：醉酒入水捞月而死。 突然觉得有某种宿命般的感觉。

题解： 两面人生：全名是宇智波斑的两面人生。是来自《维罗妮卡的两面人生》又名《两生花》 。 这是一个灵魂，追寻以及一生一死命运的双生花的更替和变迁，彼此互相填补为对方生命的缺损的文艺片。

电影其实挺闷的，但是歌曲挺好听。

ps，现在找不到资源了。


End file.
